


Garbage in word form.

by spawnofsxtan



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spawnofsxtan/pseuds/spawnofsxtan
Kudos: 1





	Garbage in word form.

Ok, hai. So I know my posting is weird, but that's okay, right? Anywho I only have about 10 minutes to type this so here we go:

Hello! So I'll probably post a lot of shit on here. But I try okay ;-;? So basically I'll try to stick to certain ships and fandoms, but sometimes I'll throw in something new. I'm as unpredictable as an 8 ball. I dunno what else to say, but as of this moment I have a 88 in ELA so maybe this whole account won't be so shitty. Oh, and I take a long time to do certain fics, so bare with me, please. Catcha L8ter!


End file.
